Dirty Little Secret
by MsBloodyRed
Summary: AU The title hardly has anything to do with the story, because I changed plans around, but it still has angst and drugs and sex. Mainly BV. Apparently it's NOT your average highschool fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't feel like a boring disclaimer…so get over it.

She pulled up into the school parking lot, carefully avoiding the speed bumps, swerving the slightly flat wheels on her bike. After carelessly chaining her bike to the rack, Bulma wiped her forehead and made her way into the main entrance of Morgan Joseph High School, plainly known as JH high.

**Lunchroom **

'Damn'

She thought, as she smelt the artificial breakfast in the lunchroom. No way that smell was healthy. The blue haired adolescence held her breath and walked into the cafeteria through the double doors. Bulma quickly scanned through the tables for her jet-black haired friend. Her eyes lingered on one student, who sat at a steel cafeteria table surrounded buy his fellow pot headed friends.

This student…he wasn't here last year. He certainly wasn't from here either. His style was up to date, stuff that you saw people wear in magazines. Here in the out skirts of West City, people really didn't pay attention to what they wore. They'd come to school in their pajamas for all they cared. She liked him, he was handsome, his spiked onyx hair, his curved black eyes, that devilish smirk he portrayed every few minutes. Yea… she liked him…before he opened his mouth.

"Hey you!" Vegeta said. His speech was a little slurred, surly because of the marijuana in his system. He slowly stood up and stumbled out of his chair. Bulma unsurely pointed at her self, as the elevated junior nodded confirming his last statement.

"What were you staring at" Vegeta mocked "Do you like what you see?"

No way was she getting into this shit on the first day.

"As if", the disgusted Vixen scoffed. Bulma made an attempt to walk away, but felt a strong, chiseled arms, wrap around her waist.

Vegeta rested his chin on her shoulder and blew into her ear. Ms. Brief stood awkwardly as the rest of the cafeteria looked on, observing the two as if on spotlight.

"You know, if your looking for a good time…my Toyota has plenty room in the back seat" he whispered. Bulma felt her ear moisten from his breath.

"FREAK!" The Briefs heiress ran out of the cafeteria flustered, as the cafeteria audience continued with their business, and Vegeta's boys laughed and cheered.

**Girls Room**

"Self Absorbed FREAK" Bulma murmured putting on her glazed lip-gloss, while looking in the lipstick framed mirror. She swore that she'd die, before she ever told anyone that there was a chance that, that devil got her, even a little 'hot and bothered'.

"Bee!"

The heiress swung around, only to expose her best friend, Chi- Chi Morgan.

"Chi!"

Bulma grabbed her friend in a tight embrace. They haven't seen each other since the last day of school, Chi – Chi had gone to the Caribbean Islands, to visit her mother. It truly seemed like forever.

"I saw everything that jerk in the lunchroom did! I swear, some men just need to control their hormones!" Chi- chi screamed, in defense of Bulma, who just shrugged.

"Yea he was a freak, but I just walked it off"

"Looks like you ran, to me"

"Whatever"

The girls heard the first bell go out off, and realized that they spent there time socializing instead of picking up there schedules.

"Fuck!"

Both friends sprang out, sparing their good byes.

Hola readers, I know this story isn't going to be that popular, but I was bored. If you're interested, please review! The more reviews I get the more chapters there are to come. Love you all!


	2. Idiots in Love

Disclaim: Still bored…still going to continue…don't own DBZ.

**Lunchtime**

Bulma and Chi- chi had begged their consoler for the same lunch, if he refused to change their schedule, then there would have indeed been talks of suicide. Sometime, being an emotional hormonal teenager can come to your advantage when appealing to adults.

Loud, messy, and smells worse than a male bathroom, yep, that's the lunchroom, and that smell, is the lunch. The friends decided to skip that meal, and bring food from home, from now on.

They sat at a long steal table, with emos and goths alike, at the end. Bulma decided to start the conversation.

"So meet anyone interesting" she swayed, picking at some substance attached to the surface of the steal counter.

Chi-chi twirled her finger in her long black hair and decided to be devious.

"Maybe. Maybe I DID meet someone. Someone very interesting."

Bulma was getting irritated.

"Cut the shit. Spill" the heiress smiled.

"If you insist! His names Goku! He's gorgeous! He kept looking at me during second period."

The flustered schoolgirl instantly blushed, when she saw a sight walk into the cafeteria door.

The confused blue haired student, curved around her chair, to see what had her friend so infatuated. The student that walked through the door was in fact handsome. He was tall, and had spiky black hair, much like the other student that Bulma had an encounter with this morning. This student seemed to be looking for someone. 'Aw" Bulma thought "the poor guy looks so confused"

The puzzled sophomore continued to walk through the cafeteria. His eyes lit up with each dish he had seen. The poor guy was about to give up, until he found his target… 'Wonder why he's walking this way?' Bulma pondered quietly…

"That's him…" Chi-chi sighed, "…Did I mention that he was a little…slow?"

"You always DID like the dumb ones" she snickered

Bulma immediately stopped laughing as Goku pulled up a chair and sat down quietly.

Awkward silence

"Uh…hi…Chi-chi"

Bulma smiled, she missed shy, nice, guys like this…it was adorable.

"About time you talked. Hi!" Chi-chi blurted out. She wasn't always that smooth when it came to the opposite sex.

"Uh…sorry. I just wanted to know" Goku nervously started "…if…uh…maybe one night…uh…. NEVERMIND!"

Goku looked utterly defeated, and as if he was about to cry. Chi- chi placed her hand on the crushed warrior's shoulder looked into his eyes pleading.

"No… continue what you were going to say…"

Bulma just sat there looking on, "Now this is entertainment"

Goku sat strait up and cleared his throat.

"I was…kinda…just wondering…if…maybe if you weren't…. VEGETA! Hey over here!"

The diverted affectionate stood strait up, much to the disgust of Chi-chi, and waved to his 'best friend'.

Bulma yet again swayed around in the uncomfortable cafeteria chair and looked on towards the door, to see whom their new friend was waving at.

"There is no God" she whispered under her breath.

The FREAK from this morning, that's Vegeta. His eyes were bloodshot red, Bulma guessed he just landed from his flight. Vegeta saw Goku and started to panic. The endangered junior franticly looked for anyone else to sit with, but there were just preps, jocks, and the artsies, none of them, his type.

"Gah…" Vegeta continued his walk of shame from the double doors to that solemn table. He hesitantly sat next to his 'buddy' and sighed.

"Your lucky the administrators separated each of me, and my 'real' friends, lunch periods." The disgruntled teenager spat, still not noticing who was sitting in the seat diagonal from him. Bulma hasn't had any attention since the beginning of the lunch period. She needed some now, even if it was drama.

"Ahem…"

All eyes instantly strayed onto Bulma…including Vegeta's.

"Hey…you look familiar…did we ever do it?" Vegeta said as he rudely pointed to the surprised sophomore.

"NO!" a very flustered Bulma said, man this guy got to her.

"Are you sure…I've seen you somewhere…" confused, Mr. Vegeta rubbed his chin.

'He really doesn't remember who I am…'

"Think back to this morning, genius"

This has never happened. Bulma was used to everyone remembering who she was, with such a beautiful face.

"Oh…YEA!" Vegeta's face lit up "Your that chick who didn't want to fuck me!" … His face saddened, just a bit.

"Bingo, what was your deal? Do you fuck every girl with a cute face? I bet your just a little man whore, aren't you?"

To Bulma's surprised Vegeta laughed.

"No, I don't lower myself to girls of this town's standards. I've lived here for a few months, and have yet to have banged a girl. I may have flirted, but that was only when I has high"

"Vegeta..." Goku butted in, his face was more serious than previously seen " The girls in this town are just as pretty as the girls in any city, and for that matter their way nicer, and aren't whores."

Somehow as the dishonored student was saying this, his hand found its way, to Chi-chi's.

Vegeta looked at his watch, and got ascended from the table.

"Maybe that's the problem"

With that, the bell indicating lunch was over rang.

**After school phone calls**

"That Vegeta person in such an asshole! He need's to go die or something!"

"Whatever…Goku didn't call me…he said he really wanted my number"

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Cause he'll make some excuse like, 'BLAH IM EATING GO AWAY' or something…then I'll cry"

"Chi…you're such a head case some times…but there is some news I think I should tell you"

"What…?"

"That Vegeta guy…he's in my homeroom…and in my lunch…and in my last block…"

"Why are you just noticing this?"

"Well I noticed him in last block...sleeping and in first block the teacher said Vegeta…he probably just skipped"

"Poor you"

"I know, I feel like watching Invader Zim"

"Uhh were in high school, Hun"

"Whatever"

"Goku, your such a jackass for not calling me!"

"Call him and say that to him. I guarantee that will get his attention"

"…I don't want to"

"Grrrr give me his number"

"704-555-2343…what are you going to do?"

"Go have a life Chi"

Chi-chi sighed

"Late Bee…"

**Goku's Phone Call**

"Hello?"

"Hi is Goku there?"

"Oh yes he is! Oh how adorable! You must be that little girlfriend of his that he is always talking about! I'll get him right away!"

"Ma'am! No! I'm not Goku's…"

"Goku! Darling your little girlfriends on the phone!"

Bulma could hear Goku screaming in excitement! Also scalding his mother of how embarrassing she was. The excited teen was finally able to grasp the phone from his mother.

"Uhh…hi Chi-chi"

"It's Bulma"

"Your not my girlfriend"

Goku sounded very disappointed at this point

"Neither is Chi-chi, and she never will be if you keep acting the way you do!"

"What am I doing?"

"You said you'd call her"

"But…she doesn't want me to call her, she just feels sorry for me…"

"Not uh…"

"Ya huh…"

"Just sit and talk to her tomorrow"

"Fine"

-Click-

The next day just went on as normal, Vegeta actually attended all his classes today… wonder why?

That lunch Goku sat next to Bulma and Chi-chi next to Vegeta. Something wasn't right. That lunch was the most awkward since kindergarten, when Bulma ate here yellow crayon, claiming it was a banana.

-The phone rings-

"Hello?"

"Buuuulmaaa, Chi-chi didn't sit next to me today"

Damn Bulma hated it, when people whined

"Goku? Stop being such a…hold on I have a beep"

-the phone beeps-

"Hello?"

"Buuuuuuulmaaaaaaaaaaa, Goku didn't sit next to me today!"

"Oh my mother fuc—hold on!"

-Click-

"Is Chi-chi saying anything about me?"

"I don't know! Go do something Goku! Bye"

-Ended Call-

"Beeee, did Goku say I was pretty or something?"

"I don't know Chi…look my cat's being suicidal…I got to feed it"

Annoyed, Bulma turned off her phone and went to take a shower.

"Idiots"

A/N: Haha I kinda liked this chapter. That the way my best friend and her boyfriend were when they first got together…but I was the one in the middle. Well, show me some love, Read and Review…oh yea…Invader Zim…completely random..


	3. Mr Nice Guy

Disclaimer: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, the parental unit took away the comp for a week…I almost died because of withdrawal. Haha…anyway me no owny DBZ…yay?

Bulma returned to her room in sponge bob pajama's, drying her long silky blue hair. She sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. After turning it on, the mystified honor student realized that she had six missed calls…neither of them from Goku…or Chi-chi.

'Weird'

Bulma found her best friends number in her phonebook and sent her outgoing number.

"Morgan Residence, Chi-chi speaking"

"Hey, Chi…What's up?"

"Uh…nothing…hey…can I call you tomorrow?"

Bulma was a little disappointed that the only person that she could talk to, was obviously busy with something more important.

"Yea...sure. But why?"

"Goku's on the other line, I really have to go…BYE BEE!"

Chi-chi hung up before a hurt scientist had a chance to even say goodbye. Bulma sighed.

"Whatever"

Bulma would call her mystery caller back, but the number was private. She feared that she'd never find out who wanted to talk to her so bad. The Briefs heiress figured she mind as well do her homework, so she did, and that indulged her for the rest of the night.

The Next Day

It was the same routine as yesterday. Bulma pulled her bike into the public bike rack and walked into the school. She scanned the lunchroom for a familiar face, and actually found two.

Goku and Chi-chi, locking lips in the corner of the cafeteria. Oh no, they would never be discreet about it…she hoped that he'd only get to first base. Bulma ran to the lovely couple and stood in front of them waiting to be noticed. No such thing would ever happen. The aggravated heiress was about to clear her throat when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Bulma abruptly turned around, only to find a new face.

"Hi…Bulma…"

There stood this lovable, droll, student holding flowers and smiling a delightful smile that Bulma instantly feel in love with.

"Uhh, hi? No mean to be rude, but do I know you?"

The little dork smiled bashfully and sighed.

"No…but I do know you. I think you're really pretty, and I'd love to get to know you…"

The young azure haired woman smiled.

"Well you don't waist anytime, do you? Okay, sure, I'll give you my number"

And for the next few week Bulma received calls, from this Yamcha person, each night. He seem so eager to get to know her…but he was a little strange at his moments…

Last Tuesday's conversation

"So it was you who called me all those times"

"Yea…kind of silly, huh?"

"Nah, I thought it was sweet. It makes me feel special, knowing someone wanted to get to know me so bad"

"Haha, well you sure are something…you're smart, beautiful, and have such a lovely figure…and I bet your really good at…."

Bulma heard a grunting sound over the line, and a soft moan.

"Good at what? Are you okay? Do you want me to call later?"

"No! Please don't hang up…I was watching television…I got sidetracked"

"If you say so…"

Ended conversation

That next Thursday Yamcha met Bulma at her locker wearing the same sheepish grin that he hid, the first day they met. He hid behind the door so he'd be reveled when she closed the annoying school cabinet.

"Ack! Oh Yamcha…sweetie …you scared me"

The aqua haired vixen held her chest and caught her breath…she wasn't thinking about her choice of words.

"Sweetie…heh heh, that's a new one" Yamcha fiddled with his fingers, and shot into the dark. "Umm Bulma, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something tomorrow night, just you me and the movies?"

Bulma didn't know if this was the right thing to do. Yamcha wasn't a real gentleman when the wire came down to it, but he was good looking, and he wasn't a total slump. She decided that she was being too picky and to give this innocent schoolboy a chance, she'd never really find a prince charming.

"Well…can I escort you to the movies? I won't try anything if that's what your worried about…"

"Ha, no Yamcha, I trust you. Pick me up at seven, okay?"

Bulma was a little taken back, when her date grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. That kiss was a bit to rough for her taste, but he probably didn't know his own strength.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Yamcha walked to his next class-waving goodbye to his sweet heart. Bulma picked up some books that she'd dropped earlier, and began to walk to class, but was stopped by a unfamiliar person.

"Yamcha, he's a bad person. You might want to reconsider this 'date' with him" the blond haired vixen said the word date with poison on her tongue.

"Who the hell are you ease dropping and what do you care what I do? My intentions with Yamcha are none of your business"

Bulma spoke as if she was the most dangerous woman on the planet and that she could back her shit up. She kind of figured that she could.

"Listen, you probably think that I'm just some jealous ex girlfriend, but I'm not. And another thing is, you should be worrying about what his intentions are with you."

With that, the mystery bitch slammed Bulma's locker, feeling joy in her flinch.

"Ta, ta" with that, she walked away.

"Ass…"

**That afternoon**

"Hello? Briefs Residence, Bulma speaking"

"Hey Bulma it's Chi…"

"Hey, we haven't talked in like … a week!"

"Yea I know…you'd be surprised at what I've done in that last week…"

"Well I hope it wasn't anything too drastic, hun"

"…."

"Chi…"

"Would you be mad if me and Goku went all the way?"

"Yes…Chi…tell me you didn't"

"I'm sorry…but he wanted to so bad…and I was so tempted. It was so much fun"

"Chi…we said we'd wait until marriage"

"Whatever I don't regret it"

"Chi, I love you. I don't want you to get in over your head. Please Chi, be reasonable"

"I'm sorry but Goku gives me love that no one else can give me. Bee don't be mad…"

" I have to call Yamcha, bye Chi-chi. I'll see you tomorrow"

Ended Conversation

**Friday Evening**

Bulma had only seen Yamcha once that day and he threw her that genuine smile that made her melt. She couldn't have waited for that afternoon, yet here it was.

The telephone rings

"Briefs Residence, Bulma speaking"

"Hey hun, how come your parents never pick up"

"Heh, go random, but my moms and under cover lesbian and I'm pretty sure dad's cheating too. Don't you wonder why I'm so well rounded?"

"Wow…you sound almost serious"

"Oh indeed I am…How long until you get here?"

"Two minutes, on Rain Avenue now"

"Okay I'm coming down"

Ended Conversation

"Bye Mom!"

Bulma screamed as she headed out the door.

Yamaha's car

Nothing special, it was a station wagon, an old one, but it was gaudy at all. In the backspace of the car there was a few pillows and a fluffy blanket spread out. Is this were Yamcha go all his hits at?

"So Mr. Player, what are all the sheets and pillows in the back for?" Bulma accused, folding her arms.

"Its nothing" Yamcha said placing a hand on her lap "I sleep in my car when I have arguments with my parents, no biggie"

"Oh,… so are we going to the Pavilion?"

"No I thought we could catch a drive-in…it'd be more romantic" he smirked at this exact moment, Bulma noticed that the locks were pried off all of the door accept for his…. not good. Yamcha noticed her uneasy expression.

"Listen babe, you can trust me, I promise, he soothed rubbing her leg"

"Okay…"

They soon arrived at the theater and Yamcha paid the fee through the window. He hailed her that he'd be right back, when he went to get the speakers.

"Shit"

Yamcha had locked her in the car. She watched him walk back with the speaker in hand and open the door with his keys. This could be her chance, her chance to run. This could also be her chance to loose a person that would truly love her. Bulma would be damned if she let the right man escape from her grip. All she did was smile, as Yamcha slid back into the car.

"Okay were all set!"

Bulma smiled nervously then decided to relax.

"Cut the shit" Yamcha said blankly

"Wh- What?" Bulma stuttered as she heard the doors looked inside the walls of her door.

"Get in the back of the car"

Bulma stared at him blankly

"Now bitch! Listen to me, or you will regret it!" He barked, getting angry, still Bulma didn't budge

'How could I be so dumb?' Bulma thought as her eyes started to well with tears

"Fine, you won't go willing I'll drag you."

With that Yamcha weaved through his seats, pulling Bulma, by the hair, with him. Soon they laid cushioned into the flat back part of this wagon. Yamcha pinned himself on top of what was his. He started to savagely rip off her shirt, staring hungrily at her breasts.

"Yamcha please! You have more dignity than this! Don't, Yamcha!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears and Yamcha started to kiss her neck.

"Take off my pants"

"No! I don't have to answer to you!"

Yamcha smacked her across the check, the same one he had kissed yesterday

"If you want to live you will do everything I tell you"

Yamcha forcefully grabbed her wrist and squeezed it until he felt the bone start to give in.

"Okay! Yamcha, you win! Okay! Are you happy now!" Bulma screamed , giving into defeat.

Only in her fourth week of high school, Bulma Briefs was brutally raped.

**A/N:** I am the worst rape scene writer ever! It's my first… and I really didn't feel like going deep into violence and stuff, its only rated Teen. Love you all! Read and Review.


	4. The morning after

Disclaimer: A lot of people liked the last chapter…so I'm not going to abandon the story just yet! I don't own dbz, you all already know that, so whatever.

"You tell anyone about this, and you will really suffer…I promise" Yamcha said coldly as he pulled up in front of the Capsule Corp Mansion. He got out and closed the door softly. He walked around to the other side of the car, and opened her door.

"Do you understand?" He said as he peered down at her. She nodded and exited the car. Bulma tried to sway clear of him but he would have no such thing. He grabbed her and passionately kissed her hard, along with groping her.

'He's insane'

"Now get your ass inside, your house. Don't wake the 'Rents sweetheart."

Bulma watched as he drove away.

The broken vixen entered her house through her kitchen door. No lights were on, that's a good sign. Bulma looked at the clock on the stove.

'2:32, damn that pig let me have it for a long time'

Bulma silently sat closed the door and tip toed up stairs…no one stirred…she was home free. Bulma was thankful that she didn't have to tell anyone of her nightmare yet.

Bulma ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed her door. The troubled scholar sat on her bed and breathed in and out, slowly and soothingly. She would not let that fucker get the best of her, she would not cry.

A weird feeling came over Bulma; she stripped into her underwear and walked into her private bathroom with a pair of scissors.

'I need a change'

Bulma grabbed a thick lock of her hair and let the scissor do it its job. Soon she took another lock…and another.

'SNIP'

'CLIP'

'SNIP'

'SNIP'

The punked out Bulma stared at her self in the mirror. Her gorgeous locks of hair scattered on the floor. The hair her mother loved so much, the hair that won her dozens of children beauty pageants…. fuck, it will grow back.

'Time for bed'

This new Bulma told herself…but it seemed that as soon as she closed her eyes her alarm clock buzzer rang.

"Good Morning West City! It's 7:00 and its time to get your lazy ass up!"

Bulma listened to the wangster DJ, he tried so hard.

Bulma got up and again walked in to her bathroom, the hair from last night stuck to her feet. Bulma took a nice long shower, letting her new hair get soaked.

A few minutes later

'All these clothes are too damn bright'

Bulma said as she glanced through her closet of things to wear. Something suddenly struck the aggravated scientist. She reached in the back of her closet and found her treasure, an old Invader Zim shirt, from the 5th grade, with Gir on it.

'Well I really don't feel all that pretty' she whined Bulma combined that shirt with a pair of black strait jeans and high top converses. 'This would just have to do' she thought as she went to put on some rarely used make up.

Breakfast

Bulma ate her Lucky Charms solemnly…she felt uneasy when she heard her mother's familiar hum, as she walked down the stairs.

'Here we go'

"Hi sweetie how was your dat-…."

Bulma and her mother made eye contact that could kill.

"Bulma, what the hell did you do to your hair? What the hell are you wearing?"

Bulma stayed silent.

"Well let's get your father in here!" Her mother said as if he was really a threat "MARTIN COME DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Soon enough Bulma's father was downstairs his jaw to the floor. His beautiful daughter, looked like some hooligan…

"Bulma there is no need for argument, I want you to take your behind upstairs and change those clothes right now! After school I'm taking you to the hairdresser to get your hair into something decent.

Bulma sipped the rest of her milk out of her bowl, making sure to slurp. She casually stood up from the table and looked both her parents in the eye.

"I like my hair"

Blood boiled in all three of them.

"Young lady! You march upstairs right-"

"Stop the shit dad, I know a secret. Mom, I know one too!" She said perkily

"W-what are you talking about?" her parent's said in unison

"I will not have any of this young lady!"

Bulma's father advances towards her and grabbed her wrist. The wrist that was covered with an armband to hide one of the many bruises Yamcha left her with last night.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Bulma screamed, starting to draw tears. Her arms was still sore, she didn't not want to be touched.

"Mom, dad's cheating on you with some woman named Alexi!"

Time to pull out the big guns…

"Dad mom had so many lesbian lovers, you wouldn't even believe! She constantly talks to them about how she has to fake orgasms with you. Remember Cindy, Candace, Jamie, Zoe! None were her sister's dad! She ate out everyone of them!"

Bulma breathed heavily, she felt like she was going to collapse. Her parents stared at her as if asking 'How did you know?'

She read their minds

"You two made it too obvious…I'm going to be late for school"

With that Bulma left through her kitchen door, she decided to walk instead of ride her baby blue bike.

School

Bulma decided to skip every period until lunch. She went to the mall to find some new clothing to fit her new attitude. Actually her book bag was filled with, clothes, no books, what so ever. Her parent credit cards were also maxed out…a lot of bills from hot topic.

The dark heiress arrived right on school grounds when the lunch bell rang.

'Right on time'

Walking into the lunch room, Bulma saw Vegeta, Goku and Chi-chi sitting at their usually table. She quickly sat down and looked at the table. She didn't want eye contact with any of them no matter how bad she wanted to tell them.

"Woah…nice new look nerd" Vegeta said sarcastically

"…."

"Aren't you going to say something back?" he asked , mildly annoyed.

"…no…why should I"

Vegeta just stared at her. Bulma had just denied a verbal battle…it was impossible.

"Chi- we need to talk" Bulma started to choke on tears…. 'NOT GOING TO CRY NOT GOING TO CRY'

"Bee, I guess your not mad at me anymore…"

Chi knew more than anyone that Bulma could hold a grudge, and if Bulma talked to her before Chi-chi apologized…this must have been a problem.

"Hey guys, anything good on the menu? Wow, Bee, great new look. It suites you"

'That voice' Bulma felt her heart drop and an instant feeling of nausea.

"I have to go!"

Bulma lunched from her chair but accidentally tripped over it. She scrambled to her feet and ran the nearest bathroom.

"Sorry Yamcha…I don't know what's gotten into her…" Chi-chi apologized as she got up to go look for her friend.

Bathroom

Bulma cried silently inside a bathroom stall then heard a gentle knock.

"Bee?"

Bulma burst out of the stall and held Chi-chi

"Chi-chi! I didn't know! He scares me! I wanted to wait I wanted to wait so bad!"

Chi-chi looked at Bulma confused.

"Bulma hun, who?"

"Yamcha…he…he"

Chi-chi felt a cringe in her heart…

"He didn't hurt you…did he…?"

Bulma raised her head and looked into her best friend eyes…

"That BASTARD! He's going to pay…I promise. We're going to make him pay!"

"Chi-chi…I can't go home…my parents…they…"

"I know, I know. Come home with me, we will figure this out."

"Chi- chi, I love you so much…thank you."

They just held each other and rocked on the floor. This was going to be a long year.

A/N: Poor Bulma, I feel really bad You guys can use your own imagination to figure out what Bulma looks like now. Thanks for reading, now review!


	5. Promises, Promises

Disclaimer: Wow it has really been a long time, you guys. Well a bunch of ideas are in mind for the story so yay. Anyway, I got a new laptop, and my other computer isn't with me right now. So I've just been adjusting to this computer and all that good stuff. So thank you for waiting, and here's the next chapter.

P.S. don't own DBZ

The rest of the day had been hell for Chichi. Knowing what had happened to her best friend, the feeling of sickness was enough to kill her. Bulma spent the rest of the day in the nurse's office, to avoid the unwanted, and awkward meetings with Yamcha in the halls. School had started out so well, everything was going fine, and then THIS happens. Time couldn't have gone by slower, but the last bell eventually rang. Chichi, swerved through her fellow classmates in the hallway, making her way to the office were Bulma resided.

Chichi walked into the small, closet space, to see her best friend huddled in one of the infirmary cots. Her skin was pale and her eyes were swollen and red. Nothing hurt more than time. Time allowed her mind to wander. Wander her mind and relive that night. Bulma relived his manhood, his touch his force all because time allowed her to think about every little detail of that night.

"Hey" Chichi offered a comforting smile "I think it's about time we went to my house. Come on, it will be fun"

Chichi was trying her hardest to cheer her distressed friend up, the least she could do was smile, and that's exactly what she did. The broken vixen gave the raven-haired beauty a weak smile, that was meant to bring comfort, but in reality broke Chichi's heart.

Bulma grabbed her bag and followed Chichi. They soon began their walk to her house, which would defiantly be less pleasant than planed.

**The Morgan Residence**

"What do you mean she can't stay with us?"

The angry female belted out to her sorrowful parents with agony painted onto their faces.

Bulma and Chichi stood on the trailer porch, while her parents stood in the frame of the door.

"Chichi, honey, please calm down. Bulma's parents had called earlier, and said that if we took her in, they'd sue us for all we were worth!"

"On what fucking grounds?"

Chichi felt every ounce of blood in her body starting to boil.

"Kidnapping. Bulma is only six-teen, she's still a minor."

Tears streamed down both adolescence faces.

Bulma knew she couldn't let the family go through all of this for her. Chichi didn't have that much money to begin with, not to mention her two younger siblings.

"I'm going to leave now"

The feuding family directed the attention towards Bulma. Chichi knew what Bulma was thinking and nodded an unsure good-bye.

**Else were**

"Where were you, boy"

A mildly obese man, sat in a lounge chair, watching the malfunctioned television, in front of him.

The flame haired prince, winced at his father's voice.

"Out. I was out with a few friends. That's all father"

The boy tried to retreat to his room, but the older man would have no such thing.

"Listen boy, you better watch your tone. I AM your father, and you will, fucking respect me"

Vegeta scoffed

"Would you like a kiss on the ass, with that shake?" He spat

His father tightend his grip on his beer can, and proceeded to get up.

The arrogant boy stood his ground well and waited for his father to challenge him. Mr. Ouji walked up to his son and stared into his eyes, until they were nose to nose.

SMACK

Vegeta always liked the taste of blood in his mouth

"You fucking ass hole. One day your going to pay for all that you've done. To me, and my mother."

The fat man seemed to be mildly amused. He laughed lightly and started to speak.

"No my dear, dear, boy. It is you who is going to pay. You see, for the last few weeks, you've been getting on daddy's last nerves."

Vegeta scoffed once again

"Oh son. You know what happened to mommy when she got on my last nerve. Don't you remember, boy?"

He killed her

"You're a murderer! I hate you! My mother never deserved it!"

"No, no son. It was an accident, she fell down the stairs, and hit her head. Don't your remember"

Vegeta noticed the vile human reaching for something in his back pocket.

"It wasn't an accident, you sorry fuck. I also remember ALL TOO WELL."

BANG BANG your supposed to be dead

The wounded sayian looked down to his breast to see his shirt as soaked in blood.

"This shirt was new, pops"

With that Vegeta grabbed his fathers throat and lifted him into mid air. The energy gather in his free arm felt so refreshing, knowing that it hadn't been done in years.

The middle-aged man felt his eyes well with tears. Vegeta smirked at his fear.

"You can't do this son! Remember what your mother told you! Never use you powers! You'd be an out cast considered a –" Vegeta droped the dead weight to the ground.

"What dad? What would I be considered? A FREAK, MAYBE?"

The angered prince kicked his old man in the stomach and proceeded to walk out of his house, with no intentions of coming back.

**On the street**

The warm autumn air had no effect on her stone cold face. The blue hair fox walked in the direction of the nearest park, were she guessed she would sleep. Bulma refused to go home. It wasn't only pride; her parents had NEVER understood her. Even though she was emotionally at her worst, the lack of parental advisory allowed her to be mentally at her best.

Bulma smiled. She loved being free, but she knew she'd have to get out of the state sooner or later. When the 'rents realize that she has no intentions of coming home, they'd freak. Their magazine cover, reputation would be ruined. Oh boohoo. Bulma pouted her lips and giggled, on the inside of course.

The young woman was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the familiar station wagon that had been tailing her for the last three blocks. Well, she didn't notice until a familiar voice came from it.

"Need a ride, Bee?"

Bulma's head snapped around, feeling the emotions of both shock and dread. The nausea was almost over whelming. She wanted to run, but the REAL Bulma was still in there…somewhere.

"Yamcha, just keep driving. Get the fuck away from me"

All Yamcha heard was a faint, weak whisper. He just stared at her, she was so beautiful, that face, her breast her hips her thighs, everything. He wanted to have her again.

"Come on Bee, get in. We can continue what we started the other night" Her rapist said pleadingly.

She still held down the urge to throw up.

"You fucker! You make me sick. Get away from me! I'd never spend another night with you, I don't even want to be seen with you!"

Yamcha hit the side of his car door and laughed

"To late for that babe. I told all my boys about that night. It's probably all over the school by now.

"You didn't"

"I did"

"You will pay"

"Promises, promises"

Bulma felt tears well in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. He raped her, and then BRAGGED about it. He was a REAL monster.

The broken heiress felt herself stomp on the pavement under her feet. She felt like she was running for miles when it was only a few yards. A faint crash of thunder could be heard. Soon small droplets of rain inflicted her golden skin. Bulma knew she couldn't run anymore. She slowly felt her self stop then collapse into giant, warm arms.

A Toyota's Backseat

She felt herself crammed into the backseat of some unfamiliar car. It wasn't station wagon, and that caused her a sigh of relief.

"Morning"

The discombobulated beauty sprang up and removed the strands of hair from her face. It truly was the fact that even when she was at her worst, she was still shockingly gorgeous.

"I uh…got you coffee from Starbucks…"

Her rescuer still refused to turn around. He just slipped the canteen in the back, and continued focusing on the road.

"I can't thank you, if you don't turn around" a small offer of thanks was hidden in her voice.

The person in the front seat chuckled

"I asked you if you wanted to spend some time in the back seat of my Toyota"

Bulma spat the hot liquid out of her mouth and spilled the rest of her cappuccino.

"Vegeta!" She choked

"You better be planning to clean that up"

Bulma noticed them pulling into the laundry mat parking lot.

"Sorry" she smiled "Why are you being so nice?"

Vegeta turned around and smirked

"I want to get in your pants. What else?"

Bulma's face saddened, and Vegeta decided to bite his tongue. After the awkward silence Vegeta threw him self into the back seat, landing on top of her.

Bulma's eyes widened and she reached towards the door handle. Vegeta noticed her reaction and corrected his composure.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were just a landing pad"

She started to relax.

"I know what Yamcha did…"

She shot him a death glare, and motioned her fingers, expecting an explanation.

"He went around school bragging about getting in your pants. I highly doubt you'd let him…you wouldn't."

"I'm glad that, at least, you knew that. Vegeta, I have no were to go, I have to leave. I just don't know what the hell to do." She cried

Vegeta let her rest her head on his shoulder

"Well you can stay with me…well live in a car…"

"Are you serious? Vegeta! Thank you!"

She hugged him uncomfortably

"Its not cause I like you…" he struggled to say gasping for air "You have to help me with something…" He gasped again.

Bulma released and looked at him quizzically

"What?"

He shyly handed her a piece of paper

Vegeta watched her face change from confused, to doubt, back to confused then shock…

"Well?" The eager prince pleaded sounding like a three year old

"…." Bulma stared at him

Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and started violently shaking her

"Gah get off me!"

"Well what do you think"

"Well, Mr. Ouji, I'd love to help you burn down the school"

A/N: I know, I know, highly illogical…well its my story

Deal with it!

Read and review.

Oh and for my TRUE fans, read my reviews and read what that ass hole wrote about my story. He can go poo on himself, cause if he doesn't like it, why is he reading the god damn story….OKAY I'M DONE!

LOVE YOU ALL


	6. High on Love

Disclaimer: Haven't I and the other thousand of DBZ fan fiction writers establish that we don't own this DRAGONBALL Z? Is the disclaimer really necessary anymore? God.

For the past four weeks, Bulma had lived in the confined backseat of Vegeta's Toyota. At first it was comfortable, but the space seemed to get smaller and smaller every grieving day. Though the maddening living arrangements were harsh, the two got together pretty well, at times. It depended on wither Vegeta got his fix, or if Bulma was in the primary stages of her monthly female troubles.

The past night Vegeta and Bulma had a dispute. Along the thin lines of:

"Vegeta you need to open up! I'm the closest and best friend you will ever have! You can trust me."

To…

"It's none of your God damned business woman, just shut the fuck up and leave me alone. I'm so tired of your constant complaining, and I have no idea why I let a high – maintenance, blue haired Barbie doll, live with me. I should have known she'd be a pain in the ass and skull!"

Bulma had left the car, not giving Vegeta any notifications of were she was going. He couldn't help but be worried; he had a feeling that Yamcha wasn't over her yet.

'It'd just be in her best interest for me to let her steam off…' Vegeta trailed in his mind, he watched her walk down the street her hair subjected to the moon and the streetlights.

THE NEXT MORNING

The flamed hair stallion didn't get a simple, unappreciated ounce of sleep the past night. Those horrible things he'd said, the tears that she refused to let him see. If she was dead in an ally somewhere, it was his fault. He knew he was probably paranoid, but he couldn't help letting her spirit tinker with his mind. Her absence killed him.

Vegeta stepped out of his vehicle locking the door behind him. He felt the October air, and prayed to the unnamed God, that she wasn't cold. The prince walked into the direction of the park, he'd known her favorite bench before they were even associated. He had seen her once, sitting near roses and dandelions reading. To bad, at the time, she was too important to notice him.

He trailed the park, he saw once of his friends playing his acoustic for an audience. To bad they were all cheap, and his guitar case only collected dust and pennies. After his last performance, Vegeta attempted conversation, but he decided it was best to get to the point.

"Have you seen Bulma…anywhere?"

Vegeta's eyes pleaded.

The friend looked astonished, why did he care about some skirt so much?

"Man, your whipped, but yea, I did."

"One: I am not whipped, two: were?"

"One: yes you are, two: near the botanicals. Some guy that looked like Yamcha was following her"

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Vegeta whispered under his breath. His friend just shrugged as he watched the 'whipped' Saiyajin run off into the indicated direction, not even sparring a 'Good bye'

The prince was running so fast scanning ever piece of land he had seen.

'Let her cool off, you said, she'll be fine, you said." Vegeta scolded himself.

He felt his eyes begin to tear, from the wind hitting his sweat streaked face. He almost didn't believe he had finally found her.

There she was, on the bench, just like he thought she'd be. Vegeta closed his eyes; he sensed the scum that turned her into the emotional wreck she is now. He knew Bulma couldn't handle confrontation, not yet.

He walked over the bench and stared at her sprawled body that laid uncomfortably. She had her hand pressing pressure onto one of her eyes guessing she had a headache. The annoyed prince knelt down and roughly shook her arm.

"Wake up" he said crossly. He wanted the two words to come out gentler, but it wasn't exactly his style.

The tired vixen held her head and looked up, to see his face. She tried to look disappointed and disgusted, but she was never happier to see anyone in her entire life.

"Get me out of here. Don't argue, just do it"

Vegeta sighed and picked her up, bridal style and proceeded to one of the many exits of the park. The blue haired Barbie smiled as people stared at them in awe.

TOYOTA

"You are so fucking stupid. Why would you go to the park? Especially without anyone to be there for you?" The two sat in the front seat of his car, hand in hand with Starbucks. " Who would have saved you if, that ass hole Yamcha arrived? Are you really that naive?"

Bulma turned to him in a conflicted way.

"I'm not naïve, I just wasn't thinking. And you did show up, after all" she forced a smile

"But what if I didn't" Vegeta whispered

'What has she done to me' he thought.

Bulma stared at her reflection of the rearview mirror for a while.

"We need closure, Vegeta"

He looked at her, and cocked an eyebrow, obviously wanting her to explain.

"Between our parents"

Vegeta nodded in understanding, but that didn't mean he agreed

"I'll take you to Capsule Corp. but I don't want to see my sorry fuck of a father. I had my closure"

Bulma wanted him to change his mind, but for once, she would not try to influence his decisions.

"Fine, lets go."

CAPSULE CORPORATION

"Be strong woman" Vegeta smiled, discreetly watching her assets as she stepped out of the car.

He heard her laugh and thought about the surprise he had for her. He put on the parking break and watched her walk, enticingly, to the porch.

Bulma rang the doorbell a few times, and then was suddenly hit in the face with nervousness. She had run away from her parents and hasn't seen them for nearly a month, how would they react?

'Fuck closure'

Before the distressed vixen could retreat, the door creaked open. A grave man stared her in the face; it was so hard to believe it was her father. He stared at her in immense hate and loathing, Bulma decided to spit it up and leave.

"Father…Mr. Briefs, I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank-you for trying to be there for me…I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you planned"

Before she could turn around, her father had hit her with the hardest words she has ever heard in her entire lifetime.

"I have no daughter. Why did you come, you're an abomination, your mother and I regret not getting the abortion. You've never done anything right and you never will. You little whore. You ruined your mother's life. Don't bother coming back….your disowned"

Bulma felt sick. She turned to see her traits compared to his. Her hair, the smile this was her daddy. The hurt heiress turned around back to the car, just to hear the door slam behind her.

Vegeta stared at the steering wheel as she sank into the car.

"He's not worth it. Don't even cry Bulma, don't give them the pleasure."

She coked on her tears.

"I have a surprise for you!" He said, trying to sound cheerful, it kind of scared her.

"Tonight we are sleeping in hotel rooms. I've been saving up!"

"Saving up what? You don't have a job"

"I've bee prostituting, duh"

Her eyes brightened as she laughed, he's never felt more proud of any accomplishment.

"No, really though, were did you the money"

"Well…I kind of had a friend…. who would pay me to…deliver…"

"Vegeta! How dumb do you think I am? Your dealing! I can't believe you!"

"So I guess that means you'll sleep in the car tonight, while I let a street whore do her job in our room"

"Ugh, Vegeta. I'm just really disappointed in you"

The prince rolled his eyes.

"When are we going to start working on those 'plans'? Shouldn't it be soon if we want to see flames by February? Come on Bee, I wouldn't want to kick you out, your help was our agreement."

Bulma laughed again, Vegeta loved every second of it.

"Don't joke about that! "

She teased, attempting to punch him in the arm, but Vegeta did something that would surprise them both.

The loved up Saiyajin caught her hand, and pulled her into the classic, chick flick kiss.

A/N: Muhahahahaha, I love this. Once again, if you don't, no flames, just don't read. Thank you to all my fans, please leave a review!

The more reviews the sooner the next chapter!

P.S. Yamcha comes back in the next chapter, not good.


	7. In his hands agian

Disclaimer: I own this computer, that lamp, and myself; but sadly, I do not own DBZ.

Vegeta wanted to stop himself, his mind told him it would only end in heartbreak. His heart told him to keep going. She was the one he's waited for his entire life. The prince didn't know what to do. He felt himself smile as he cupped the back of her head. Vegeta let his fingers explore her hair; he didn't care anymore. He knew what was wrong with him.

Bulma questioned herself. Who was this? It couldn't have been the pothead she met a few months ago. This man was wonderful. She couldn't describe it, the feeling. Was it lust? Strong liking? NO! Those weren't the right words. The blue fox was too afraid to think of anything else. Her mind screamed, in anguish, as he parted from this kiss.

His strong ebony eyes watered with confusion, and wanting. His lips quivered, as he began to speak:

"Bulma Briefs, I love you," he choked "I don't care anymore. I fucking love you. I love your eyes, your smile, your scent, you view on life, and the way you make me feel. I love you."

Vegeta stared at her as they basked in the awkward silence. The embarrassed sayjin slouched into his seat and started to engine of the Toyota. The surprised heiress just stared at him in awe. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She played with her fingers for a few moments, and then finally summoned the courage to speak.

"Vegeta…I? I don't know how to respond."

Bulma knew she felt the same way…

"Just shut up," He growled "We'll talk about this later. I don't need you messing up the moment with your mouth"

The bemused, blue haired female didn't know how to take this. Was he joking, trying to make the circumstances more comfortable? Was he really angry with her? Did he even mean what he said? Bulma just nodded. She'd get her answer soon enough.

The ride to the hotel was long. The radio seemed to be playing all the right songs, at the wrong moments. At one point, Bulma tried to hold Vegeta's hand, but he swiftly pulled away. She wasn't really surprised, but the rejection still stung, a little. They pulled up to a window were Vegeta stopped to pay the parking fee. Flashbacks took over, the scientist mind:

They soon arrived at the theater and Yamcha paid the fee through the window 

Bulma quietly yelped, and held back her tears. She covered her mouth to hide her clenched teeth, and quickly wiped her eyes, with her free hand. Today was supposed to be a celebration; she refused to think of that terrible night. The vixen caught her prince stare at her in concern, just from the corner of her eye. He quickly returned to looking for a park, thinking she hadn't noticed.

The check in was moderate; the woman at the desk did not ask to many questions. Bulma knew not to expect a celebrity sweet, and she was smart not to get her hopes up. There room was very simple: two beds, a bare desk, a dusty TV, and a bathroom. It wasn't that bad. She smiled at Vegeta, who just sat on a horizontally striped bed and pulled out his phone. Bulma guessed that he was texting that 'friend', so she just sat on the opposite bed of him.

"Vegeta, what you said earlier…I want you to know…"

The scorned prince closed his phone, and ascended from the bed.

"You don't feel the same, I know. You could never lower your standards to street scum like me! Isn't that right princess?"

Bulma could hear the pain in his voice, as he spoke every word.

"No…Vegeta," said the forward, female as she stood up "What always makes you think you know everything? Vegeta you can't always be so negative. What you said…."

"Had not an ounce of truth to it," he interrupted, "I don't know. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or hormones. Do we really need an explanation? All you need to know is that I have no feelings for you at all. If there are any, there only platonic."

Bulma, once again, couldn't believe what was coming out of Vegeta's mouth…

"Vegeta," she pleaded, as she shook her head back and forth, "you don't mean that. That kiss…. that kiss told me, Vegeta! I do love you"

Vegeta smirked

"Hormones, your…YOUR JUST A PIECE OF ASS!"

The broken vixen felt the burning sting of tears racing down her checks. She started walking toward the door, but before she walked out:

"That's just how I felt after Yamcha raped me. I felt like just a piece of ass that any man could have. You made me feel different Vegeta," she choked, "Why couldn't you have just opened up to me?"

Bulma closed the door behind her, and ran down the hall.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Vegeta paced the empty room, feeling sick to his stomach.

'Were the hell are you, Bulma?'

The prince knew he had messed up. He just hoped, she'd find some place in her heart to forgive him. Vegeta couldn't sense her anywhere. There were to many people, and that's just what Vegeta was worried about. Sick of not knowing were his lover was, Vegeta left the room locking the door behind him,

ON THE STREET

Bulma had no idea were she was, and had never been in these surroundings before. It was late, very late. She considered heading back to the hotel, but she had no conscious reminder of were it was. The scientist knew she had wondered to far, but there was no turning back now.

She headed down a dark ally way. She knew it wasn't smart, but there was no were else to go. There was a stench of a body decaying, and a few stray cats crossed her path.

"Bulma…"

The young woman swung around to see what weak voice had called her name. She was swallowed by fear when she saw two familiar olive green eyes.

"You followed me all this way? …Why?" Bulma shook her head back and fourth, try to run but her legs wouldn't move.

"Because I love you. You were worth it…" the silhouette answered pulling out a small cloth, "For months, I've seen you with Vegeta. He doesn't value you, or treat you the way I do…"

"Yamcha…please…listen to yourself."

Bulma turned around to run, but knew she had no chance. After a few yards, the tired mistress could feel his breath on her back. He quickly jumped onto her back and placed the warm cloth over her nose and mouth. Bulma couldn't concentrate; the world was spinning and at the same time becoming darker and darker. She tried to stay awake, but with one last sigh, past out.

VEGETA

Vegeta dismounted off yet another city roof. He had been at this little routine for hours. He'd fly to different parts of the city and try to smell her out, or find a familiar ki. For hours, he had no such luck.

'Something's not right with her,' Vegeta thought 'she's scared'

Without warning, Vegeta sped up, looking for any clue to where his lover might be.

BULMA

The blue haired heiress groggily awaked with an awful headache.

"Where am I?" She softy questioned, wondering if she was still dreaming.

" In an old abandoned warehouse with little old me…ready for some fun?"

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. She tried to sit up, but realized that she couldn't for her arms and legs were handcuffed to a wooden poled bed. The terrified female looked for anyway out but only found the face of her capturer.

Yamcha cupped her chin and lent down to kiss her. He remained completely nude as he climed on top of her poorly clothed body. Bulma tried to fight him off, but it was impossible. She tried slipping out of the handcuffs but that just made her wrist bleed. The rapist licked the blood seeping off of her wounds.

She felt his manhood throbbing on her bare stomach and prayed for the nightmare to be over. She couldn't handle this again. The heiress felt a parade of endless tears race down her face as her slayer pulled her underwear to her knees.

"Yamcha…"

Bulma clenched her teeth, ready for yet another brutal impact, but instead felt her whole body become warm. She slowly opened her eyes to see that a heavy blanket was placed over her naked body.

"You dirty, filthy, scum!"

Bulma winced as she watched her savior beat Yamcha from an inch from death, until he coughed and hacked up waterfalls of blood. The malicious monster pleaded for his life, but Vegeta only smirked.

"Bulma pleaded for her virginity, but did you let her keep that?"

Vegeta summoned a small ball of energy onto the tip of his finger.

"Die"

"Vegeta! Don't!"

The prince looked towards the bondage vixen's direction

"Just untie me, and get me out of here"

Vegeta saw the pain in her eyes and dropped his limp prisoner.

"Next time there will be no warning, you dirty son of a bitch"

Yamcha scampered out of the poorly lit room leaving a dark trail of blood. The Saiyajin advanced towards the trembling female and broke each handcuff. Bulma just watched in awe. Vegeta wrapped her in the blanket and attempted to carry her back to the hotel.

A/N: You thought you wouldn't get this for another 10 months didn't you? WELL I PROVED YOU WRONG. And please, don't come to me saying this was too graphic because if you are of fourteen years and up, this kind of stuff is not a stranger to you. I apologize if you are a sheltered child. The next chapter will be about Vegeta explaining some things to Bulma about his 'powers' and all that jazz, but you know you have to REVIEW!


End file.
